This invention relates to building insulation, as measured by three performance characteristics; viz. Thermal conductance, or K-value; . . . Thermal resistance, or R-value, and Thermal transmittance, or U-value; and in particular to the use of vacuum technology to prevent conductance and convection from adversely affecting the interior temperature and level of comfort within a building.